


The Kitten With a Bowtie

by sansytheskeleton



Series: Grillster Trash Dump [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Fluff, Funny, Humor, M/M, [screaming intensifies], all it is is some fluff, literally i dunno how to tag this, stray kitten, that involves a KITTEN, there is a kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansytheskeleton/pseuds/sansytheskeleton
Summary: Prompt by TheNinjaMouse:“What is that?”“A kitten.”“I can see that. What’s it doing in my bar?”“It wouldn’t stop screaming at me!”





	The Kitten With a Bowtie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheNinjaMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNinjaMouse/gifts).



> yooo. i wrote this a _while_ ago for theninjamouse based off the prompt they gave me but i never got around to uploading it here 'cause i wasn't sure about it. but now i'm just embracing my trashiness and you people are getting all my trashy grillster things.  
>  enjoy pls.

Gaster was walking down the street, on his way to Grillby’s, when a loud crash stopped him in his tracks. He turned his head at the sound, looking down the small alley. He was just about to ignore it and continue walking, when suddenly there was a rattling noise (presumably from the trash cans). Intrigued, Gaster took a step towards the alley, intent on figuring out what was back there.

“Gah!” Gaster exclaimed, jumping back when one of the trash cans suddenly clattered to the ground and began rolling. He took a second to catch his breath, his shoulders hunched and a hand on his chest.

He straightened, and when he looked back down the alleyway, there was a small, black kitten with a white spot on its chest (it immediately reminded Gaster of a bowtie). Gaster raised his brow bones, and then chuckled breathily, shaking his head and turning to leave.

However, as he walked, the kitten followed him, right behind his feet, meowing loudly. Gaster looked down at it questioningly, and then laughed, trying to shoo it off. The kitten wasn’t deterred.

Sighing, Gaster knelt down beside the kitten, and scratched its ear. “What? What do you want from me?” He asked softly, chuckling exasperatedly when the kitten began to purr. He shook his head, and gave it a pat on the head before standing back up, intent on getting to Grillby’s now.

However, it seemed this cat was persistent. It continued to follow Gaster to the sidewalk, still meowing loudly. Gaster sighed, and gave it a light kick. “Go on, go away. I have to get to my boyfriend, I can’t stay here,” Gaster spoke to the kitten, trying to shoo it away.

The kitten refused, and as Gaster tried to walk away, it continued to walk awfully close to his feet, even circling him a few times, practically screaming at Gaster with its meows. Gaster tried to ignore it, considering he was already close to Grillby’s, but the kitten seemed intent on trying to make Gaster trip and fall.

Gaster sighed, rubbing his face and kneeling beside the kitten once more. “Okay, fine, have it your way!” He shouted almost irritatedly, but he was mostly just amused. Gaster picked up the kitten, cradling the kitten in his arms. It immediately quieted, nuzzling against him. Gaster just chuckled weakly and shook his head, continuing to walk as he scratched the kitten’s ears.

Gaster soon approached Grillby’s, and he shifted the cat in his arms so he could reach out and open the door. It made a small ‘ding’, and he smiled, walking into the cozy bar.

He walked up to Grillby, who was behind the bar counter, and he shifted the kitten in his arms again. “Hey,” He greeted, leaning forward to kiss Grillby briefly, before plopping down in his barstool, still petting the kitten.

“Hey,” Grillby greeted questioningly. “What is that?” He gestured to the cat in Gaster’s arms.

“It’s a cat,” Gaster stated flatly.

Grillby gave him a look, and he set down the glass he had been cleaning. “I can see that. What’s it doing inside my bar?” He specified, somewhat amused.

“It wouldn’t stop screaming at me!” Gaster exclaimed, giving Grillby a helpless look.

“So you just decided to bring it in here?” Grillby chuckled disbelievingly.

“Yes, because it was the only way to get it to shut up and stop trying to trip me,” Gaster explained, sighing.

“Trip you?” Grillby inquired, full on amused now as he turned to refill someone’s drink, mostly still looking at Gaster.

“Yes! It kept walking practically right on my feet, meowing loudly at me! The only way it would hush up was if I picked it up. So I did,” He shrugged, and looked down at the little nuisance in his arms. He was still petting it despite his slight irritation, and it was purring softly. Gaster sighed. Grillby chuckled, turning back to Gaster.

“It sounds like you had a stressful walk over here, love. Do you intend on keeping it?” He asked, nodding at the kitten. Gaster raised a brow bone at him.

“I don’t think I can just keep a stray cat, Grillby. Besides, it would take a lot of work to care for it. Do you even _want_ a pet?” Gaster asked, chuckling disbelievingly. Grillby shrugged.

“I wouldn’t mind. It could be our practice child,” Grillby suggested casually, and Gaster’s face lit up bright purple, and he looked away.

“Yeah…” He muttered, looking down at the sleeping kitten. It was cute, if Gaster was honest. But was he ready to take care of a living being? Gaster sighed, and looked back up at Grillby, his blush subsiding. “Are you sure, though?” He asked, doubt creeping into his voice.

Grillby nodded, leaning over the bar to kiss Gaster softly and briefly. “I am very sure,” He stated, straightening up. “It’ll be fun. What should we name it?” Grillby asked, looking down at the sleeping kitten.

Gaster shrugged, a soft smile on his face as he felt his soul brighten at the possibility of them actually taking care of a kitten together. “I don’t know. I uh… don’t even know…” Gaster lifted the kitten, to which it meowed in sleepy annoyance. “It’s a girl,” Gaster stated as he set the kitten back in his lap, looking up at Grillby, who was chuckling in amusement.

“Okay, well, do you have any name ideas for her?” He asked again, smiling softly.

Gaster stayed quiet for a minute, examining the cute kitten. He looked back up at Grillby. “Kira,” He stated, nodding his head as if to affirm his own statement.

Grillby gave him a confused look, but he was still smiling. “Kira?”

Gaster shrugged. “I thought it sounded pretty. And… I think it suits her,” He said, shrugging again.

Grillby just laughed, shaking his head. “Okay. Kira it is, then,” He grinned.

Gaster was grinning too. After a moment, his eyes lit up. “You know, she has a bowtie, just like you!” He exclaimed, maneuvering the kitten in a way for Grillby to see the small white spot on the kitten.

Grillby just laughed, shaking his head. Gaster was smiling brightly, laughing as well.

_They were going to raise a kitten together!_

**Author's Note:**

> ur welcome for the cheesiness.  
> i had started writing a second chapter for this but i never finished it.... i dunno if i'll continue this. the way i left it can stand on its own but it could also be continued.  
> maybe one day i'll continue it...  
> but for now ima leave this as 'completed' until further notice!  
> i hope you enjoyed
> 
> oh BTW the reason the kitten's name is kira is simply because i based the cat off of a cute lil black kitten with a white spot on her chest that my best friend/datemate and i found in jamaica together and we named her kira. she was seriously the most adorable little thing. it was amazing. i miss her....so she'll live on through this!  
> (she was skittish in person tho. but whatever xD perhaps she would be like this if she trusted the person? who knows, not me, i just miss kira)


End file.
